Bit By The Love Bug
by Lilana
Summary: Lavayna Draco, the lost Sanin has returned to the village. She never expected to make friends let alone fall in love. Gaara/OC. I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. Full character intro inside.
1. Home Again

**Bit By the Love Bug {Gaara Love Story} **

**Info:**

**Name: Lavanya Draco (A.K.A Lava or Anya)**

**Age: 15 (2 years older than Gaara)**

**Rank: Sanin (I will explain)**

**Village: Konohagakure, formerly Amegakure**

**Usual activity: traveling with pokemon (I don't care if you approve!)**

**Pokemon team: Quilava named Plume (male) , Skarmory named Meadow (Female) , shiny Espeon named Bolt (Male), Totodile (Male, meant to go to a good home), Riolu named Rain ( Female), Tropius named Blaze (Female)**

**Pokemon Bio: Plume was her first pokemon and Totadile wanted to go with her. Meadow was weak and needed help and decided to join afterward, Bolt was abused and treated like a slave Lavanya saved him, Rain hatched from an egg, and Blaze was caught like any normal pokemon.**

**Lavanya's Bio: When she was 3, Lavanya was forced to go with her mother to the battle field where Konoha ninja were attacking. ( This is a part of the story later) She was taken to Konoha and was then raised there. When she turned 1o, she went on her pokemon journey. She is now back when Naruto becomes a genin.**

**Lava's POV**

"**It's good to be home." I said.**

"**This is your home?" Bolt asked.**

**Bolt, my Espeon, never liked staying in his poke ball and he can use telepathy to speak.**

"**Yep." I said, "Well better go see the Hokage. Then I'm gonna go and see Iruka."**

**Bolt looked at me genuinely confused.**

"**The Hokage is the village's leader and Iruka is a teacher." I explained.**

"**Oh ok." He said.**

**We ran all the way to the red roofed building and up the stairs. I knocked on Old Man 3rd****'s door.**

"**Come in." Came the reply.**

"**Hello Sarutobi." I said.**

"**Anya it's good to see you." He said.**

"**It's good to see you too." I said, "I just wanted to inform you that I've returned. I'm going to see Iruka now."**

"**Ok. Have fun." He said.**

**The adults of the village call me Anya, but my friends call me Lava. Even my friends from the pokemon world call me Lava.**

**I ran toward the academy at lightning speed. Bolt was at my side. We made it to the door.**

"**Is this where this Iruka person is?" Bolt asked.**

"**Yup." I said, "Don't worry. He probably has a class so we won't stay long."**

**We walked into the classroom right as Iruka finished yelling at the students. He looked over at me.**

"**Oh hello Anya. It's good to see you again." He said.**

"**Good to see you too Iruka-sensei." I said.**

**Iruka was never my sensei, but I always called him as such when he had students so they wouldn't get the wrong idea.**

"**Oh wow you're a ninja already, but you're like the same age as us." said a boy with blonde hair.**

"**That's Naruto Uzumaki." He said, "And actually she's two years older."**

"**My name is Lavanya Draco." I said, "And this is Bolt."**

"**Hello." Bolt greeted.**

"**Lavanya what kind of animal is Bolt?" asked a boy with a dog on his head.**

"**That's Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said.**

"**Bolt isn't an animal. He's a pokemon. He's an Espeon." I replied, "And please call me Lava."**

"**So are you like a guest speaker or something?" A boy who I presumed to be sleeping said.**

"**Shikamaru Nara. And go ahead. I'm curious about these pokemon of yours."**

"**Sure." I said, "But we'll need to go outside."**

"**Ok."**

**We walked out to the track.**

"**Ok everyone Call to Action" I said my famous coordinator phrase.**

**From their pokeballs came my pokemon.**

"**Ok that's Plume, my Quilava, Meadow, my Skarmory, my Totodile, Rain, my Riolu, and Blaze, my Tropius. Each pokemon has a certain type or element and each can use unique powers." I said, "Any questions."**

"**Can you show us one of these powers?" asked a boy with raven colored hair.**

"**Sasuke Uchiha."**

"**Sure." I said, "Blaze use Petal Dance."**

**A swirl of pink, red, and purple petals flew toward a dumpster. The dumpster then went flying.**

"**Oops." I said.**

"**How did you manage that?" Bolt asked Blaze.**

'**Not sure.' She said.**

**I could understand pokespeech , but Bolt can talk like a person. He's just that special.**

"**Blaze, um…..can you go and bring the dumpster back. I think they need it." I said.**

'**Yes ma'am.' Blaze said and flew off.**

"**The dinosaur…….flies." Naruto said.**

"**Yes she does. Blaze is a flying and grass type." I said.**

"**That's so cool." Kiba said.**

"**Yup." I said.**

"**Lava, we should go." Bolt said.**

"**Right." I agreed, "I've gotta go. I'll see ya again some other time k?"**

**I hopped on Meadow's back, Bolt one step behind, and, after returning my pokemon to their pokeballs (except Bolt and Meadow), went to my house.**

**There are times when I wonder exactly what I'm supposed to be here for. I don't remember much from when I was younger. All I know is that my origins were hidden from me. I know my mother was from Amegakure, but what of my father. Does he hate me so much.**

"**Lava, your thinking too hard again." Bolt said.**

"**Oh shut up." I said.**

**I unlocked the door to my home and we walked in. It was the same as I'd left it. Except it was more dusty. Once I had cleaned up the dust, I unpacked my backpack that had all my traveling supplies. Then I went to sleep.**

**I woke up the next morning to knocking on my door. I ran down the stairs and opened it. It was Kotetsu.**

"**What's up?" I asked.**

"**The Hokage wants you to help with a team." He said.**

"**Fine." I said, "Which one?"**

"**Oh we won't know till later. They're the new genin teams." He said.**

**I looked at him confused. I looked at the clock on the wall. It said it was 2 am. I looked at my poketch. That said it was noon.**

"**Holy crap. I slept that late. I guess I was glad to have a bed again." I said, "What time should I be there?" I asked.**

"**I'd say in about an hour." He said.**

"**K." I said.**

**I got all ready, fed my pokemon, and headed toward the academy. Once there, I sat down and waited.**

**The genin came and talked to me. Turns out I was helping team 7, which included Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Of course Kakashi is the sensei. We walked out to the top of the building and introduced ourselves. Bolt just kinda sat there bored the whole time. They passed the survival test and we went on some missions. Then something interesting. We got an escort mission. We fought Zabuza and Haku. We won. When we returned from that mission, it was time for the Chunin exams. On my way home from a training session, I saw some people giving Naruto a hard time. **

"**Hey leave him alone." I said.**

"**Why should we?" The guy asked.**

**He was wearing a black suit of some kind.**

"**Cause if you don't I'm seriously going to hurt you." I said.**

"**And she will if you get her mad enough." Bolt added.**

"**Oh really." He said, "Prove it."**

**I sighed. I disappeared and twisted his arm around his back. He got loose and did the same to me. Did I forget to mention that my arms aren't technically attached to the rest of me. The bones in my arms aren't connected so well. I can move my arms any which ways.**

"**Nice try." I said and flipped him.**

**Gaara's POV**

**I watched as the girl flipped my so called brother. **

"**Try that again and I swear I will send Meadow after you." She yelled.**

_**Who or what is meadow? I wondered.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about, but that sounded like a threat." Kankuro said.**_

"_**No shit Sherlock. Did you figure that out by yourself or did someone help you." She said. **_

"_**Well…..shut up." He said.**_

"_**Wow…that is such a great comeback. Who taught you that one? The stupid people from down the street." She said.**_

_**I wanted to laugh at that, but I didn't.**_

"_**Ok that's it." He said and ran at her.**_

_**She pulled out this weird looking ball and threw it.**_

"_**Ok Meadow gust." She said.**_

_**This giant metal bird thing came out and made a big gust of wind fly at my brother.**_

_**Lava's POV**_

_**I just had Meadow use gust on the black suit guy who, strangely, was wearing make up.**_

"_**Good job Meadow." I said.**_

'_**Thank you but I really didn't do anything.' She said.**_

"_**You still did good." I replied**_

"_**You know what-" Make-up boy started.**_

"_**Kankuro you're a disgrace to our village."**_

_**I looked up and saw a red head with turquoise eyes.**_

"_**G-Gaara, it wasn't my fault. They started it."**_

"_**Shut up. Or I'll kill you."**_

"_**Sorry I was totally out of line sorry I was out of line."**_

_**The red head, Gaara, turned to us.**_

"_**I'm sorry for any trouble they've caused." Gaara said.**_

"_**Eh, doesn't bother me much." I said.**_

_**Gaara turned to sand and sifted to the ground. They turned to leave. Sakura stopped them and asked why they were here.**_

"_**Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke asked when they turned to leave again.**_

_**The blonde turned around.**_

"_**Who me?"**_

"_**No, the one with the gourd on his back." Sasuke replied.**_

_**Gaara turned around.**_

_**Gaara's POV**_

"_**Sasuke, exactly where were you these past few minutes, sipping tea at the old folks' home?" the red haired girl asked.**_

"_**No." This, Sasuke said.**_

"_**Well you obviously weren't here because Kankuro said his name. Not his full name, but I go on a first name basis." She said.**_

"_**That's hardly the point." He said.**_

"_**My name is Sabaku no Gaara." I said, "I interest to know your name as well, you and the red haired girl."**_

"_**I'm Uchiha Sasuke ." Sasuke said.**_

"_**The name's Draco Lavanya." She said, "You can call me Lava."**_

"_**And the bird? What is it?" I asked curiously.**_

"_**Her name is Meadow. She's a pokemon called Skarmory." Lava said, "And the fox beside me is an Espeon named Bolt."**_

"_**Pleased to meet you." the green fox said.**_

"_**Can they all talk?" I asked.**_

"_**No. Just Bolt, but I can understand them." She said.**_

'_**This girl isn't normal.' I thought.**_

'_**Well of course not. She hangs around with strange creatures.'**_

'_**Leave me alone Shukaku.'**_

'_**No.'**_

"_**I'd be interested in learning more about them." I said, "But for now, we need to find our sensei."**_

_**We turned to leave and they didn't stop us.**_

_**Lava's POV**_

'_**Holy shit, he was hot.' I thought.**_

"_**So Lava, where you gonna go now?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**Home." I said.**_

_**I hopped on Meadow's back before she took off toward home.**_

_**I didn't need to take the Chunin exams, so I just figured I'd meet my team at the tower. Of course I wouldn't see them for about a week, but who cares. I got to the tower in no time. I waited for awhile then Anko appeared.**_

"_**What're you doing here?" She asked.**_

"_**Waiting for my team." I said.**_

"_**Oh yeah I heard you got placed on a Genin team." She said.**_

"_**Yeah. A jerk, a prep, and a kid that I swear has ADD." I said.**_

"_**So you're with Kakashi's team." She said.**_

"_**Yup." I said, "I think the Uchiha's the worst though. In a way he's worse than Itachi."**_

"_**Now that I doubt." She said.**_

"_**You'd be surprised." I said.**_

_**I walked away and into the room where the genin will show up. Sometime later, Gaara and his team showed up.**_

"_**How did you get here?" Kankuro asked.**_

"_**I walked." I said, "I'm not a genin, so I don't need to get scrolls in order to get here."**_

_**Totodile came out of his pokeball.**_

'_**Lava, can I please just stay out for awhile?' He asked.**_

"_**Sure." I said.**_

'_**Thank you.' He said.**_

"_**What the hell was that?" Kankuro asked.**_

"_**Hey, I said I could understand them didn't I?" I said.**_


	2. Goodbye Totodile

Lilana: I'm gonna continue where I left off in the story. It kinda ended up being a cliffhanger. Sorry.

~Lava's POV~

"Well yeah, but.." Kankuro started.

"But what?" I asked.

'I think he has something messing up his head Lava. He's slow.' Totodile said.

"I think so too." I said.

"What do you think too?" He asked.

"None of your business Sir Asks-A-Lot." I replied, "If you can't understand them, then you that means you shouldn't. It also means you'll probably never have a pokemon."

"Like I care." He said.

'Can I soak him?' Totodile asked.

"Shoot." I said.

Totodile then sent a water gun in Kankuro's direction. When the water reached him, he was blasted back into a wall. He slumped to the ground and lifted his head up to glare fiercely at the small gator.

"I'm going to kill you." He said, never taking his gaze off of him.

~Gaara's POV~

When my brother said he was going to kill the small alligator, something inside me wanted to jump to the creature's defense. In fact, my sand already and started to slink closer to the gator so that, if my brother lunged at it, the sand would defend it.

'Why do I feel this way?' I thought.

'It's because you like the creature kid. You also like its owner.'

'She is not the creature's owner. Even if it looks to her.'

'See you're defending it and, in a way, you're defending her.'

'When will you leave me alone you stupid raccoon.'

'When you let me out for some fun.'

'Not gonna happen.'

'Ok then. You asked for it.'

' I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes. '

'I hate you.'

~Lava's POV~

I saw Kankuro go to attack Totodile. I rushed him and slammed him up against the wall.

"Don't even think about hurting Totodile. If you hurt him, I'll personally escort you to hell. Don't even think for a second that I'm lying, because I have the power to do that. One wrong move and it's bye-bye Sir Asks-A-Lot." I threatened.

He looked at me with slight fear in his eyes. I dropped him and turned to walk over to Totodile. What I saw made me stop in my tracks. Gaara had moved in front of Totodile and was now picking him up.

'It's ok Lava. He's nice.' He said.

"I don't doubt that, my friend, not now." I said.

Gaara looked up at me and, although he wasn't doing it outright, I could see a smile in his eyes. I smiled at him. It reminded me of the day I met my first pokemon and made my first lifelong friend.

^flashback^

I walked into the pokemon lab with a huge smile on my face.

"You must be Lavanya." A man in a lab coat said, "I'm Professor Elm. Here is where beginning trainers get their first pokemon in the Jhoto region. You can pick from Cyndaquil, Totodile, or Chikarita. I'll release them from their pokeballs so that you may interact with them."

He pulled three pokeballs from his lab coat and pressed the button in the center. Three white flashes of white later and there were three pokemon sitting on the ground in front of her.

"The fire type pokemon is Cyndaquil, the grass type is Chikarita, and the water type is Totodile." He stated.

My eyes were instantly drawn to the fire type. I had seen diagrams of Cyndaquil and I knew he was small for one, even if he was young.

'Why are you staring at me?' He asked, 'Do I have something on my face?'

He used his front foot to rub his face. I laughed slightly at that.

"You just fine little one." I said.

^present^

Plume burst from his pokeball and looked up at me.

'You know what you have to do, Lava, so do it and be happy for them.' He said.

"Hey, Gaara, catch." I said and threw him Totodile's pokeball.

He caught it and looked at me questioningly.

"He's yours." I said smiling.

I knew I would miss the little guy, but he needed to be with someone who would care for him and who he likes, trusts, and would help.

'Thanks Lava.' Totodile said.

"Yes." Gaara said, "Thanks."


End file.
